Moonlight & Sunrise
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Bree Tanner wasn't killed by Felix, it was her "twin" who took the fall. Bree's gift is making copies of herself. So she gets a thrid chance a life and lives with the Cullens. So what happens when the youngest wolf falls for the youngest vampire?Book 1-3
1. Preface: Third Chance at Life

Moonlight & Sunrise

A Breaking Dawn Novella (Books 1-3)

_"Being a vampire is hard. Being in love with a werewolf is worst."_

_-_Bree Tanner Cullen

**Bree Tanner does have a special gift, she can make a physical "clone" of herself. So when the Jane order Felix to kill her, it was her "clone" who was burnt to death. The Cullens, except for Jasper, was glad to welcome her into the coven. **

**As she is adjusting to the more peaceful life of the Cullens, Bree also learns that her best friend, Seth Clearwater, has found a soul mate...in her. For a vampire and a werewolf being in love is life and death choice to make when there are those who will do anything to destroy it.**

**Seth/Bree, Fred/OFC**

**Bree**

_I watched as my clone was being tortured from behind. The hardest thing was feeling what she was feeling, trying not scream in pain or the plan was screwed. The "honey-eyed" male vampire with the blonde hair didn't like me, like I was a threat. Well, I don't blame him. Lucky I can telepathy tell her what to say to the Voturi. And I can numb the pain she was feeling._

"_Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," The fake me babbled willingly. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." She lifted her hand and pointed at the human's direction._

"_He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got her first would have her."_

"_It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Jane noted. I nodded which made fake Bree too. She pointed at Carlisle. "That one said that they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."_

"_But it wasn't his choosing, young one," Jane said in a gentle tone. "Broken rules demand a consequence."_

_The fake Bree didn't understand, but I did._

_Jane looked at the fake me and to this huge vampire who looks like he's on the roids. "Felix?"_

"_Wait," The red-haired one said. "We can explained the rules to Bree. She looks willingly to learn them. She didn't know what she was doing."_

"_Of course we would take Bree into our coven,"_

"_We don't make exceptions," She said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation." She shifted her eyes to the human. "Caius would be so please to hear that you're still human, Bella."_

"_The date is set," The pixie one told Jane. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."_

_Jane's smile faded. "It was nice to see you Carlisle. Well, until we meet again..."_

_He nodded, with pain on his face. I would be happy to be in his family._

"_Take care of that, Felix," Jane said, nodding toward the fake me. "I want to go home."_

"_Don't watch," The red hair whispered to Bella. _

_Fake Bree though he was taking to her so she too close her eyes. I couldn't bear to look. It was a deep, rumbling sound with a high pitched keen. I heard a sicken crunching and snapping. As I slowly opened my eyes, gray smokes with floating into the sky. The police vampires had disappeared into the forest._

"_They're gone," Bella said._

"_You can come out now," The blonde male said._

_I slowly walked out of the bushes to revealed myself. They all looked at me with shocked faces._

"_We just saw her die," Bella said. "How is-"_

"_Jasper, you kept her hidden?" Carlisle asked._

"_She can make physical copies of herself," Jasper explained. "I though we should try it on the Voturi to see if they were to fall for it."_

_He laughed. "And they did."_

"_It wasn't fair how they would just kill me like that. I didn't do anything wrong," I said with pure anger._

"_Hey," Bella said. "At least you get a second chance at life."_

_

* * *

_I never though that I would truly be alive after that day. It seemed like a bad dream that I wanted to wake up from but couldn't find a way. But Diego being dead was no dream. The thing was that I really wanted to die, but somehow there was this voice in my head that told me to stay alive.

And I wonder why?

Today, my adoptive brothers, Emmett and Edward, took my out on my first hunt. The Cullens don't feed on human blood, only animals. I find that to be kind of cool. Emmett said that it's the only way I would survive. Or that the Voturi will come to kill me. Edward said that Emmett loves to joke around and that last part wasn't really truth. Wasn't really.

But the fun thing about this hunting trip is that I was stronger, even stronger than Emmett. And I was faster. The wind blew my hair out behind me. The air felt warm. Everything was so blurry when I ran, this was way too damn unrealistic. Like the tree branches that hit my skin felt like weightless feathers where to a human it was sharp like thorns and hit the skin like swift hitting whips.

Hell, this was more like flying than running.

"Bree," Edward calls out dryly. "Do you want to make it to Canada?"

"Sorry," I said. "But it's such a high for me."

"Damn, girl you're..." Emmett began. "A show off."

I narrow my eyes at him. Then I focus my attention to Edward. "So what are we hunting?"

"Elk," He said. "I though it would be more easy..."

I wasn't going to fight with him because I was way too hungry to give a shit. I smell this huge deer, going off to the Northwest. And then I saw it. This alpha male drinking from the river along with a herd of deer.

All I wanted was the big one. I could even hear the large heart, thumping hard as it was pumping blood into its veins.

"Bree, wait."

I could focus on was that huge deer. I stalked the deer very quietly, watching how its muscles moved from the inside of its think skin. And before I could make my move, I heard a deep growling sound. I watched in anger as the deer took off, alerted by the sound. Then came footsteps coming from behind me. I snapped my head over my shoulder to who was the very unlucky predator that was about to become the prey.

It was a wolf. He had a cinnamon mixed with an earthy smell. His fur was a sandy brown color. This was one of werewolves, but I didn't know who?

He stares at me. His beautiful large brown eyes were wide like he was lost from his mom and just found her.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

_Seth. _I didn't hear it from his mouth, but in my head.


	2. Final Wedding Touches

**Bree**

I was in the car with Bella. She was driving a Mercedes Guardian as the man asked her earlier. Bella wasn't too thrilled about get this car, it had 4,000 pounds of body armor and missile proof glass. WTF?. What happen to good old fashion bulletproof? Since Bella is on top of the Voturi hit list, Edward though it was necessary. And for me too since, I was supposed to dead after being burnt to death, but that's what the hand God has dealt for me.

"Wow," I said. "Your dad must think of Jacob like the son he's never had."

For the past mile, we had been passing by hundreds of "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY" poster of Jacob Black.

"You can say that, again," Bella said, trying to hid tears.

"He's mad that you're not helping?" I asked.

"No," Her response. "He's mad with my response, he's more mad with his dad Billy Black because he's not involved for looking for his 16 year old runaway."

"But Billy knows he's just clearing his head," I said. "I mean, he's a teenage and we teens have it worst than anyone."

I remembered how my dad as a human was abusing me. I guess he's the reason why my mother abandoned me.

Bella parked on the behind the Chevy sculpture and pulled the cell phone Edward had given her out of the glove compartment.

"Hey, Seth, it's Bella."

Seth. Seth and me like to hang out together. Thought Rosalie and the Quileutes didn't approved of it because well me being a vampire and he being a werewolf and vamps and wolves supposed to be rivals and this treaty the Cullens have with them, blah, who cares? I mean its totally cow poopie.

I could hear his happy voice. "Oh hiya, Bella! How are you?"

"Fine,"

"Calling for a update?"

"You psychic."

"Not. I'm no Alice-you're just predicable," He jokes. One of the things I like about Seth is that he's really cool about the Cullens, unlike the pack and his sister.

"Somewhere in north Canada."

"Any hint that he might..."

"He's not coming home, Bella. Sorry."

"I'm here with Bree," Bella said, with a grin. She gave me the phone.

"Hey, Seth," I said.

"Hiya, Bree!"

I laughed. "Thanks for putting up with me. I know they're giving you cow poopie."

"They're not the biggest fans of our friendship." He agreed. "Kind of lame, if you asked. You and I made our choices. Jake isn't thrilled about Bella checking on him. So he knows she worried."

"Would you blame him? He's heartbroken and a teenager and want to be alone." I said. "And this is good for him, I think."

"Um, listen, Bree, I was wondering if you could...I don't know...be my date to the wedding?"

"Me?" I asked. "Yes, I would, Seth!"

"Thank you," Seth said. "Can you tell Edward I said hi?"

"Yeah,"

Edward and Seth are en example of vampire and werewolf getting along just fine.

"Ah," Seth said, his voice cracking up an octave. "Err, Leah's home."

"Oh! Bye!"

The phone went dead.

"So," Bella said, with her eyebrow rose.

"Seth asked me to be his date to the wedding," I admitted.

"That's great," Bella said. "Now you don't have to be the only one who has to march alone."

I wanted to be the one who asked him. After Bella told her father about her engagement to Edward, she was now freaking out about telling her mother, Renee. But the funny thing was, Renee was thrilled about. Come on, she didn't say she sound like an infatuated teenager, well Bella was never a teenager. To me, she was born a mature old lady.

Since, I joined the Cullens, they treated me like I was part of the family. And I was only to hunt only animals, not human, which was better than killing a human. I really adored Esme, she's like the mother I never have. I mean who would love to have her as a mother. And Carlisle is very compassionate and non-judgmental, which is one of the reasons why he didn't kill me.

And with the paperwork, I'm Bree Cullen, born February 19, 1991, parents died in a fire and the youngest adoptive child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, even though they're way too young to even have teenage children.

"Dad?" Bella called as she pushed open the front door. "I'm home."

"Hold on, Bells, stay right there." Charlie said. "Gimme a second. Ouch, you got me, Alice."

Alice? She's like the older sister I never had. She can see into the future, but the vision can change if a person changes his or her mind. She's the reason why the Cullens are rich, cause she can predict the stock market. I wonder if she can predict the lottery numbers. Anyways, she loves to go shopping, and brought me new clothes.

"Sorry, Charlie," Alice said. "How's that?"

"I'm bleeding," Came his response.

"You're not bleeding. Trust me."

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's the final check on the fit. For the both of you. And Bree too."

Oh, yeah. Alice loves to dress people up, willingly or against one does will. Bella isn't thrilled about finally fitting.

"Go to your happy place, B." I said.

I knew she was thinking about being with Edward. They would do anything for each other. But the one thing Edward wouldn't do for Bella is change her into a vampire, saying that he doesn't want to damn her soul like the rest of us, which I find offense. He even believes that vampires don't have a souls because we don't die.

But I believe that everyone have a soul, human, demon, vampire, werewolf, whatever species anyone is. I like to think that we do have souls but our vampire bodies prevents it from leaving the body like it does with a average human being.


	3. Night to Remember

**I forgot to add that Seth has Imprinted with Bree but she doesn't know it yet.**

**

* * *

**

It's the night before the big day, so I decide that I should have a little fun. Seth and I wanted to go to the movies to see "Superman Returns".

Before I even get a chance to jump from the window, I heard the pixie.

"Should have at least told me," Alice said. "You know I can see the future, my little sister."

"How could I forget?" I said.

"Going off to see a werewolf, I believe?"

I groaned. "So what if I am? You said you don't have a problem with Seth."

Alice laughed. "I don't. I do have a problem with you sneaking off."

"I wasn't," I said defensively. "Well, okay I was. Maybe to get away from Jasper."

"Bree," Alice said. "I know Jasper is giving you a hard time, but believe me it will pass."

"Come on, Alice. He still thinks that I should have died back on the field," I told her. "Along with Riley and Victoria."

I still felt guilty for falling into Riley's trap. He was the main reason I became a vampire, luring me into a dark ally with a cheeseburger, knowing that I was starving.

"Look, don't worry about what happen," She told me. "You should just go and have fun and make sure you don't let Seth stay out too late."

Alice would have told me that, but vampires can't sleep, ever. That sucks, I miss dreaming.

The ground seemed to move toward me so slowly that it was nothing at all.

"That was very graceful," Seth said.

"Seth? I though you was waiting for me at the theater?"

"Well," He said, grinning. "I though I surprise you, ya know."

Seth was wearing only blue jean shorts, cause him being a werewolf, his clothes shatter when he phases into a wolf.

I laughed. "You think they'll let you in the movies without a shirt and shoes?"

"See the thing is that I though we skip the movie and go hunting," He said, grinning. "I know that you haven't hunted yet."

"I haven't notice,"

"The last thing I need is for you to be biting me or anyone in a dark room," Seth teased.

The forest was much more alive than I'd ever known-small creatures whose existence I'd never guessed at teemed in the leaves around me. They all grew silent after we passed, their breath quickening in fear. The animals had a wiser reaction to our scent.

"What are we hunting?"

"I dunno, some elk or maybe a puma." Seth said.

I was very thirsty to care that what animal we might be hunting is reckless. "My throat, Seth."

"I can smell them," Seth said. "In the northeast."

I saw it. The soft thud of it paws continued beneath me. The scent was very rich. A puma. He was a big one too. His tail twitched spasmodically as he prepared to spring. I ignored his teeth and launched myself at him.

It wasn't a fight.

His teeth couldn't bite me, the weight of him is useless. Biting his neck was like biting into butter, except the blood wasn't gross. The puma's struggle was feeble, and the last sound it made was a gurgle. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, from head to toe.

"Bree," Seth laughed. "You look a mess."

My white Spider-Man hoodie was bloodstain, and torn into strands along with my jeans. I wiped my face off.

"Oh shit," I said under my breath. "I loved this hoodie."

"Call me crazy, but you do look very pretty in the moonlight," He said.

"Okay, you're crazy," I teased. "Cause I look like I should be in a horror movie."

Seth took a step closer to me. I could hear the blood pumping. If I still had a heartbeat, it would be popping out of my chest. My eyes completely as my face got closer to his. His lips bushed against mines, but than he put more pressure into it. This was my first kiss, with my werewolf best friend.

I didn't care that I was vampire kissing a werewolf. For some reason it felt right. His hands rest against my waist as mine's went around his neck.

"Bree?"

I grasped as I hear that familiar voice. I turned around to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward standing before me.

I just ran far away.

"Bree!"

"Bree!"

* * *

The way I was running I could have been in Mexico or Iceland. What will they think of me now? Especially Jasper. They saved my life and I'm kissing a werewolf, their enemy. I stopped at a near by river. I looked at my reflection in the water. I never look so...beautiful before. My eyes were still kind of red since I'm still a newborn. Carlisle said it would take six months before its turns in their honey color.

"Bree," Edward's voice called. My head snapped into his direction.

"You must hate me," I said bitterly.

"Why would I hate you?"

"I kissed a werewolf," I admitted. "Not just anyone, but Seth Clearwater, the only one you like."

"You and Seth just surprised us," Edward said, resting his hand on my shoulder. "And Emmett was thinking of fight with him-"

"And Jasper thinks I should be killed."

"No," Edward said. "Jasper is getting to like you now and cares for you like a little sister."

"Guess you're right,"

"I see the way he looks at you," Edward said. "Seth, he's been dying to tell you this. It's about when he first saw you."

What kind of secret is Seth holding from me that he can't keep.

"Can't you tell me since you can read his mind?" I asked. "Edward, I'm dying to know."

He signed. "It think it's best if he told you himself,"

I groaned. "I guess you're right."

"Let's go back,"

"Can you carry me?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Carry you? Well I guess we can make arrangements. Come my baby sister."

* * *

When we got back home, Seth was waiting for me outside.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Edward said as he entered the house.

There was a long silence between Seth and me as the only sound we hear is crickets.

"Seth, I'm sorry-" He cut me off.

"No," He began. "Bree, I shouldn't have kept this secret from you. You have the right to know."

"You and I know Edward can read minds and he tells me that you are keeping something from me," I said. "I want to know whatever it is, I can handle it."

"Bree," Seth said. "I have imprinted with you."

I was confused at what he just said. Imprinted?

"I don't know what that means, Seth"

"It's when a wolf finds his soul mate," Seth explains. "It's so hard to describe like love at first sight. When I see you, nothing on this earth matters, you do. And nothing matter besides you."

We're soul mates?

"Bree?"

"My," I said, laughing. "We're vampire and werewolf. Have this ever happen before?"

"I doubt it," Seth said. "And you said you can handle it."

Imprinted! Seth's my soul mate!

"I'm glad," I said. "But I can't have children."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "We'll worry about that another time. I got to go home to sleep or Leah or Mom will have my head."

The last thing I want is Seth getting his ass beat for being late for curfew.

"You can still be my date," I told him.

He flashed my favorite grin. "Thank you." And then he kissed me before becoming a wolf and disappeared into the dark forest.

I heard Emmett chuckled in the background. "Seth and Bree sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Leave her alone. Emmett," Alice said dragging me into the house then her room. This was one night to remember.


	4. I dream of Seth and Wedding Day

After telling Alice about my unplanned hunting trip with Seth, us kissing, the guys caught us, and finally him telling me that he's imprinted. With me!

"I do like Seth more than a friend but-"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Are you ever going to love anyone else?"

The only person I met ever love other than Seth is Fred. I hope he's okay, wherever he is. I do owe him after what he did to keep me alive back in Seattle.

"No, but-"

"What's with all the buts?"

"Aren't we suppose to be their enemies," I said.

"You do have a point," Alice said. "I won't let you be stressed out on this. Go and relax cause you're Bella's bridesmaid. And I'm dropping you off at Bella's."

"Kay," I said. Since Bella will be my new sister, Alice and Edward though we should spend some girl time together, Jasper didn't like the idea because he though I have no self-control, which I proved him wrong after a few test.

I never been to a wedding, not a vampire's wedding. I wonder how it would be. Will it the reception turn into a gory battle scene from "Underworld"? Will the Denali s tear the wolves' throats out? Or most of all, will I have to kill a vampire if they dare hurt Seth?

I had sneak through Bella's window as Charlie snores echoed throughout the whole house. This is her last day as Isabella Swan, tomorrow Isabella Cullen.

"Hey," I said. "I didn't want to wake you or the old man's snoring."

She laughed at the joke. "No, I was just thinking about the wedding,"

"Can't wait" I joked. "Got cold feet, B?"

"Yeah," She admitted. "Missing Edward already."

"Aren't there a second that you don't miss him?" I asked. "No offense,"

"None taken," She said. "I hope Jasper and Emmett are treating him good."

"Hope they didn't hurt Seth," I muttered.

"Seth?" She said. "Why would they hurt Seth?"

"Okay the thing is that Seth had imprinted with me." I confused. "And we kissed, the bros seen me, run away, Edward brought me back, Seth told me, and I was forced to tell Alice."

"Wow," Bella said. "Seth Clearwater imprinted with you?"

"Yeah,"

"The funny thing is that I kind-of knew." Bella admitted. "I seen the way Seth looks at you. Its like how Sam or Jared looks at Emily or Kim."

"Bella," I said, sleepily. "You need to sleep. Tomorrow you're becoming my sister and a wife."

"Okay talk about it another time."

I closed my eyes and though about this story Carlisle was telling earlier. He talked about how the vampire who created the original Denali sisters was killed when she'd created something that was never to be created. A vampire child. Immortal child.

"What they were thinking, those ancient ones, I can't began to understand. They were creating vampires from infants and toddlers."

Bella had swallowed back bile that rose in her throat. I could only imaged at what she was seeing in her head.

"They're very beautiful," Carlisle explained. "But very dangerous, they have tantrums to could kill a village. Couldn't be taught at the age they were stuck at. Their were no warning when they we're hungry."

"The Voturi got involved," I added, thinking of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. "And decided to kill them."

"Well, Bree, Aro wanted to studied them to see if they could be taught." Carlisle explained. "But they couldn't kept our secret. Sasha, Tanya, Kate, and Irina's mother, created one and her daughters didn't know until they saw her burn with the child in her arms."

* * *

I though about what our child would look like. But why me? I'm a vampire who can't bear a child because my body needs to change. I would love to see how our baby would look, if I have one. He would have our chocolate eyes, my hair, and Seth's features. He's a beautiful at 2-years-old. My mind loves to ruins fantasy moments because I saw five Voturi guards surrounding my child and me.

The dream changes as Seth kiss me. I was naked. With Seth. Who was also naked as he pulls my body closer to him. He pushes my knees out further and settles in between my legs and teases me with the head of his cock by rubbing it on my clit and pushing the head into me. I hook my legs onto his hips and pull him into me. I feel absolutely incredible. I've never felt like this full before.

"Seth," I moaned.

"Bree," He moaned.

* * *

My eyes flew open. It was mourning. Did I miss the whole night? Was I asleep? The sky in the window turned gray and then pale pink. I heard Bella gasped and shivering in her bed, guess she had a bad night too. Well I had a good night.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said, voice all groggy. "That's from all that stories from Carlisle."

I helped Bella clean up the already clean rooms. Then when Charlie got up Bella made some pancakes. I asked her could she make me some.

"Bree," She said. "You can't digest food, you know."

"I know that but they smell good," I said.

"Alright," Bella said, making me a plate. "Just don't throw it up during the wedding."

"Thank you," I said as I stuffed them into my mouth. But that all end when Alice had pop into the kitchen. Alice had her hair in sleek pin up curls that framed her face. She grabbed Bella and me and took us to the Cullen's in her Porsche.

"Bree," Alice accused. "What did you do to Bella? Did you let her stay up?"

"Almost," I said.

"I have little time to make Bella stunning and you gorgeous," Alice groaned.

"Bella haven't sleep well," I said. "She might fall asleep when they say "I do,"

Bella scowled. "Bree."

"Just staying," I said.

"You'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane tomorrow, "Alice said. "Which is still a secret,"

* * *

**2:30, 45 minutes till wedding**.

Alice had Bella hostage in the bathroom until around lunchtime. I wonder how Bella looks, I admit Alice is annoying but she does know her fashion and make-up. Alice told me to get dress 2 hours ago but I was busy watching my favorite amine, "Inuyasha: Affections Touching Across Time" I was at the part where Kagome "Osuwari" Inuyasha for insulting her cooking when Rose came in my room.

"You know Alice is going to kill you if you don't get dress soon," She warned. "Need help?"

"My hair," I said. "It's being a bitch."

Her hands started to comb my hair, hefting it, and twisting it to how she wanted it.

"Done. Take a look."

She had my hair like hers, pinned up bun in the middle of my head. She then put on some blush and eye shadow. Rosalie put the dress over my head. It was long and silver like a waterfall.

"Rosalie," Emmett called. "We need our second-best musician down here!"

Rose smiled. "Well Bree there's my cue."

I heard Rosie play Pachelbel's Canon. I could hear Bella hyperventilating.

"Easy, Bells," Charlie said. "She looks sick. Think she'll make it?"

"She better," Came Alice voice. "Bree!"

I quickly went into the other room. "Yes?"

"It's time,"

"Bree, you look pretty," Charlie said as he turned his head to Alice's direction. "Alice?"

"Thank you," I said. "Rosalie."

The music slowly changed into a new song. Charlie nudged Bella. "We're up, Bella."

Alice pulled Bella and me out of the room with Charlie tugging on Bella's elbow. The music got louder in the hall. The sound was mixed with the fragrance of millions of flowers.

"Bree, its your turn," Alice chimed. "Stop every five seconds then me and Bella."

I was the only bridesmaid with Alice being the maid of honor. I wasn't the one getting married and I'm getting cold feet.

"Shall we?"

"Seth!"

"Looking-wow," He said. "Alice?"

"Rosalie,"

The march was slow but the aisle was short. Their vows were simple, traditional words that you only hear in movies. They changed "till death do us part" to a more happy "as long as we both shall live"

"I do," Bella choked.

"I do," Edward vowed.

Mr. Weber declared them husband and wife, and then Edward gave her a long kiss.


	5. Changing and Bella's Pregnant?

_**Umbra8191:great story i can't wait for the next update.**_

_**Vampirebooklover3000:Awwww! I really like this! Update !**_

_**

* * *

**_

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly-proof of Alice's flawless planning. It was twilight over the river: the ceremony had lasted at the right time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees. The trees glimmered making the white flowers glow. There were another 10,000 flowers out here, serving as fragrant.

"There's the newlyweds," I said, pulling Seth.

"Congrats, guys," Seth told them as he was ducking under the flower garland. His mother, Sue, was tightly with him by his side, eying at the Denali's. Her hair was the same as her daughter, Leah, short. Billy Black was not as tense as Sue.

I saw Sue shudder as Seth hugged Edward. I'm the only vampire Sue likes, at first she didn't like me but she sees how Seth loves me, so she's still learning.

"Thank you, Sue for letting Seth come." Edward said. "For supporting Bella, too."

"You're welcome," Billy said.

"Come on, Seth, a line's forming at the food table," I said. "Let's get Sue, Billy and you some food."

I was making Billy and Sue a plate while Seth was making himself one and mines. I ate the chicken and rice.

The flashbulb blinded Bella as she and Edward cut the cake. They took turns shoving cakes into their mouths. Bella threw her bouquet, right into my hands. Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter at Bella's blush while Edward removed her garter with his teeth. As the music started pulled Bella into his arms for their first dance. I was pretty worried because Bella's no dancer, but Edward was doing all the work, to her relief. Cameras clicked everywhere.

"Let's dance," Seth said as he was tugging me. I was a little rusty but Seth was like Edward, lead me all the way.

"You look so beautiful," Seth said.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "Mr. Clearwater, why you look very dashing."

He grins. "Thank you, Ms. Cullen."

I look over his shoulder to see Edward and Esme dancing like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. After 5 songs of dancing, we decide to crash on the seats.

"My feet are killing me!" Seth complained.

"Say that again," I groaned in pain. "What else could go wrong?"

"What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still _human? _Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!"

"It's Jake," Seth said. "He came."

"But I don't think he's very happy," I said. "We should go see,"

"Right," Seth agreed. "Sam and the others are outside."

"Ow! Jake! Let go!"

He shook Bella.

"Have you lost your damn mind, Bella! You can't be that stupid!"

It was like watching a man abused his wife. His hand squeezed Bella's wrist tight.

"Jake-stop!"

"Take your hands of her!" Edward yelled.

"Take it easy," Seth urged. "You're losing it."

"You'll hurt her!" I yelled. "Let her go!"

Seth and I had grabbed Jacob, who was still shaking. If he was to phased with us so close...

"Bree," Edward warned. "Get away from the dog,"

"I'll kill you! I'll do it myself! I'll do it now!"

The black wolf, Sam, was now pushing, with Seth tugging, and Jacob still shaking.

* * *

Edward and Bella had been in Isle Esme for two weeks for their honeymoon. I had been hanging with Seth to keep myself busy. Jacob had apologized to me for his temper at the wedding cause Seth said that he'd scared me.

However I haven't been feeling good. So I though. When I eat food I don't vomit it back up, at night I dream meaning I'm sleeping, and the pack said my scent is different.

"I think I know what's wrong," Seth said as we walked in the forest at night. "

"Tell me,"

"Billy told us this myth where this woman was imprinted on but she can't get pregnant," Seth explained. "They did this ritual, and then the woman can bear babies."

"I. DON".IT," I gritted.

"Bree, woman who can't bear children after being imprinted could," Seth said. "You couldn't bear children because you're body is frozen at time."

It finally hit me. "A woman body needs to change in order to carry the baby. My body is changing. What if that means I'm becoming a human?"

"I don't think you'll be fully human,"

"Ow!" I said. My stomach was in pain. I was feeling cramps. I saw the blood dipping between my legs. My legs couldn't hold me anymore. Lucky of me, Seth caught me before I hit the ground.

"Bree, I'm carrying you to Emily's." I couldn't hear or see no more.

* * *

_Not safe. Not right. Dangerous._

_Unnatural. Monstrous. An abomination._

Were they talking about me? I know I'm hearing the pack's voices but it was like I'm listening to them in my mind.

_We can't allow it._

_The treaty does not cover this._

_This outs everyone in danger._

I tried to understand the spiraling voices. To see whom they was talking about. I was seeing what Jacob had in his head, these were his pictures. Bella was sick. And pregnant with Edward's baby inside her. Bella's pregnant? Her baby was hurting her. I see Edward's face burned.

_They fear it, too._

_But they won't do anything about it._

_Protecting Bella Swan._

_We can't let that influence us._

_The safety of our families, of everyone here, is more important than one human._

They want to kill Bella, my sister. And her baby.

_If they won't kill it, we will._

_Protect our tribe and family._

_The thing is growing. Swiftly. _That was Edward's voice.

_No time to waste,_

_It will mean a bad fight,_

_We're ready,_

_We need a surprise on our side, _Sam though.

_If we catch them divide, we can take them down separately. It will increase our chances of victory,_

What the fuck! They're going to kill my entire family!

_Bree will be left alone, _Sam said. _Since she's imprinted with Seth, we will not kill her._

_She's still one of them! _Leah said.

_Leah, she's half human and vampire now._

_Wait, the Cullens are the only family she has! _Jacob said.

_How will she handle this. Shit, Bree trust us more the leeches._

I felt angry rose in me. _I can't believe you saying this! Sam, how can you kill Bella?_

There were no words.

_Bree?_

_Yeah it's me!_

_How can you-_

_Don't worry about it, Seth! I heard everything you y'all see and said. Bella's having a baby and you want to do a werewolf abortion, right?_

_We have no choice, _Sam said.

_Your protection applies for all humans, Bella's still a human!_

_She dying and we're speeding the process,_

_Bella's sacrifice is a heavy price, we mourn for what we do tonight," Sam said. We can't afford the Cullens tolerance. You will do as you're told Seth._

_Seth bows his head to Sam._

_Jared, Paul and I will take Edward and Rosalie. Brady, Collin, Seth and Leah will get Carlisle, Alice, and Esme. Whoever has a clear line- her said Bella's like he was saying cancer- would get the creature._

_Hey why don't you kill me, too?_

_Bree,_

_No, if you kill them you might as well kill me too._

_We can't cause of your imprint with Seth._

_If it wasn't for them, especially Carlisle, I wouldn't be alive today, so at least so me so fucking respect._

_She's right,_

_Jacob you would chose your enemies over our own family?_

_They are not our enemies. _Jacob said. _They never have been._

_This is about Bella. She never was the one for you, she never picks you, and yet you would destroy for her._

_That's crazy love,_

_You're plan is to protect the vampire's spawn?_

_If you order them to follow you-_

_I'll never take away anyone's will!_

I was suddenly back in the real world. I was lying on the couch, covered in a blanket. When I got up, I got minor cramps. I didn't care. My family was in danger. I walk out the front door to find Seth as a wolf.

_Seth, take me to the Cullens,_

_That why I came here,_

_Let me get on your back,_

_Okay,_

We were running until we found Jacob, still in wolf form.

_SETH! BREE! GO HOME!_

_I'm not going to stand beside Sam-_

_Yes you are. Get your furry ass back to La Push!_

_No._

_Seth,_

_Jake, I said. WE ARE GOING WITH YOU._

_Bree I don't know how you can hear us in wolf form, but its best if you stayed out of this,_

_This is my family. _I told him.

_Jake groaned._

_I know you hate them, mostly Edward, but I loved them and that wouldn't be fair to me to kill them._

* * *

**Hope y'all like it, and if you didn't know what that myth was, they made the ritual so that if a wolf imprinted with a female who couldn't breed, they she's get pregnant after she's imprinted on. Its not like she will get pregnant without sex, it just so she'll have her period. So that's what's happening to Bree, since she's with Seth, her body's change to bear kids with him. (Making her a Dhampir)And I though it would be cool if Bree could listen hear them in wolf form, another gift she has.**


	6. I dream of Riley

"Bree, you should go see Bella." Jake told me. "She's missing her baby sister."

"Bree!" Alice said hugging me, sniffing me. "You smell human..."

"I want to see Bella." I said.

"I could hear blood, in your veins..." Carlisle said. "You're part human, how is that-"

"Since Seth imprinted with me, my body is changing so that we can have kids," I explained to the rest of the vampires who was in the room. "Meaning I'm part human and vampire, now can I see Bella?"

I heard Bella's voice, cracked and rough. "We're not keeping this from her! She needs to know, too."

She was still human, for sure. I would know cause I was a newborn a few weeks ago and the voices are the same.

"Come in," Bella croaked. Edward. I never have seen him like this. His eyes were half-crazed. Like someone set him on fire. Bella was half-hidden behind the sofa, curled up in a fetal position.

I really saw her.

She had dark spots under her eyes. She looks very thin. Her skin was very tight. Her fingers look so fragile. Her skin was a light green, and her body was too swollen, the baby bump had bruises everywhere, her bones against her skin it was so unnatural. I started to cry at the site of her.

"Don't cry," Bella said.

"You're so sick, Bella," I choked. I couldn't breathe. I felt as if I was dying myself.

"Relaxed, Bree," Edward said. "Go outside with Seth till you calm down,"

I went outside where Seth was back in human form. "She's that bad, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, weeping away the tears. This was my first time crying since I was at the mercy of my so-called father.

"Jacob's having the worst time," Seth said. He gave me a hug and kissed my hair. "Edward was thinking of letting Bella have a baby with Jake."

"As if her pregnancy wasn't enough," I said bitterly. "Pimping out his wife."

Was this a normal feeling? Do I hate Edward for what he's done? How can I be mad at Bella? This is her baby. Her first-born child. And it was normal for her or any mom to feel like their lives is worth nothing if it means saving their baby. Jake doesn't understand maternal nature of the female mind.

"He wants the baby to be killed," I said. "So that Bella could live and be human still."

"Rose wants Bella to die so she can have the baby," Seth said. "Or what Jake said."

* * *

A month a past since, Carlisle took my blood to do some testing on it, and figure out the nature of the baby since he/she is a hybrid. Leah has joined Jacob and Seth. Her reasons were because of Seth and to get away from Sam. I understand why Leah is the way she is. Sam and her use to date back in high school, back then Sam phased into a wolf for the first time and couldn't tell Leah what he was going though. They were trying until Leah and Seth's cousin Emily Young had come and Sam imprinted on Emily. Leah's still bitter about and she punishes the pack because of it. As Seth explained it.

I remembered a few days ago when Sam sent Jared to beg the guys to come back. He even called Leah by her old nickname: Lee-Lee. And "Lee Lee" wasn't too happy about. I could only laugh at what she was saying in wolf form.

"_Sam told me to beg. He told me to literally get down on my knees if I have to. He wants you home, Lee Lee, where you belong."_

_I saw Leah flinch when Jared use her nickname. And suddenly, she was yowling and snarling through her teeth. And since Leah's in wolf form, I could hear what she was saying._

"_You tell the two-timing asshole that he can go suck on a egg. Or better yet, why don't you tell him that I said that he get on his knees and suck in your dick. I can't believe this mother fucker had the god damn nerve to send your stupid, retard ass down here to bring us back." Leah yelled. "I'm fucking glad I left, let his stupid ass cry over me. Jared you fucking idiot."_

Like the wolves, Alice is getting problems on seeing Bella's future. I think its because Bella's carrying a hybrid and Alice has never been one. But Alice is glad to have Jake around cause it numbs the headache.

I didn't sleep well last.

* * *

"_Riley," I said. "You're dead."_

_He grins. His eyes were bright red with long fangs. Riley hissed at me. "Bree, why don't you tell him."_

"_Tell who what?"_

"_The dog Seth, the one who killed me." Riley snarled. "What we did."_

_I didn't know what the fuck was he talking about._

"_Before Victoria changed you," He said. "In the alley!"_

"_I don't remember, Riley!"_

_Let me give show you. He grabbed my arms. I was back in the alley where I first met Riley. I was looking for food in the garbage when I heard his voice._

"_You want a cheeseburger?"_

_I turned around but I couldn't see because it was late night. He stepped out of the shadows with a "Burger King" bag._

_I never have seen anyone so beautiful in my life. But what ruined the beauty of him were those red eyes. I got scared. My stomach was telling me "Grab it!" as my mind was yelling "Get the hell away from him!"_

_And then it happens. Riley grabbed me as I was screaming. It was useless. I remember trying to bite his lip, only to feel his tongue being forced in. I kept trying to push him off but he was too strong for me. His hands were now on my breasts, molding them to what he wanted before tearing of my bra. He took his mouth off mine and I whimpered._

_I begged him to stop as his hands traveled down my body until they reached their destination, the waistband of my pants. We tore those off me, almost as fast as my other clothing. Finally he pulled down my underwear, and I was left trembling in my exposed state._

_Once her disposed of them, he took off his shirt, revealing his pale, cold chiseled body. I closed my eyes and tried to move, but he held me down by straddling me. I hit my fists against his chest only to have them bruised and held together by my wrists with one of his hands. He held them above my head as he unzipped his pants, taking off his shoes at the same time. With his one free hand he pulled his pants and boxers off._

_He didn't warn me when he penetrated me. He was hard and rough, his arousal hurt. I screamed as loud as I could and cried so hard. He just lean to my ear and tried to comfort me, saying that it was almost over. I cried even more, he didn't stop, he just kept going faster and harder, until finally he reached his climax and let his seed inside of me._

"_That is what we did," Riley smiled before the dream ended._


	7. Birth and Imprinted

_I didn't sleep well last._

"_Riley," I said. "You're dead."_

_He grins. His eyes were bright red with long fangs. Riley hissed at me. "Bree, why don't you tell him."_

"_Tell who what?"_

"_The dog Seth, the one who killed me." Riley snarled. "What we did."_

_I didn't know what the fuck was he talking about._

"_Before Victoria changed you," He said. "In the alley!"_

"_I don't remember, Riley!"_

_Let me give show you. He grabbed my arms. I was back in the alley where I first met Riley. I was looking for food in the garbage when I heard his voice._

"_You want a cheeseburger?"_

_I turned around but I couldn't see because it was late night. He stepped out of the shadows with a "Burger King" bag._

_I never saw anyone so beautiful in my life. But what ruined the beauty of him were those red eyes. I got scared. My stomach was telling me "Grab it!" as my mind was yelling "Get the hell away from him!"_

_And then it happens. Riley grabbed me as I was screaming. It was useless. I remember trying to bite his lip, only to feel his tongue being forced in. I kept trying to push him off but he was too strong for me. His hands were now on my breasts, molding them to what he wanted before tearing of my bra. He took his mouth off mine and I whimpered._

_I begged him to stop as his hands traveled down my body until they reached their destination, the waistband of my pants. We tore those off me, almost as fast as my other clothing. Finally he pulled down my underwear, and I was left trembling in my exposed state._

_Once her disposed of them, he took off his shirt, revealing his pale, cold chiseled body. I closed my eyes and tried to move, but he held me down by straddling me. I hit my fists against his chest only to have them bruised and held together by my wrists with one of his hands. He held them above my head as he unzipped his pants, taking off his shoes at the same time. With his one free hand he pulled his pants and boxers off._

_He didn't warn me when he penetrated me. He was hard and rough, his arousal hurt. I screamed as loud as I could and cried so hard. He just lean to my ear and tried to comfort me, saying that it was almost over. I cried even more, he didn't stop, he just kept going faster and harder, until finally he reached his climax and let his seed inside of me._

"_That is what we did," Riley smiled before the dream ended._

_

* * *

_

The smell of eggs and cinnamon rolls woke me up. How could I forget that? That was worse that becoming a vampire. Will I ever tell Seth what Riley did to me? I never told Fred about it. Fred. I miss Fred and Diego. Maybe after Bella have the baby, I'll go find him. Seth could come, but will Seth agree to even let me go find a newborn on my own? I had gone downstairs to get some food. I saw Seth sitting next to Bella with his arm around her while in the other hand there was a plate of food.

"Hey Seth," I said, smiling. "How are you Bella?"

"Better than yesterday," She said.

"I made you a plate," Edward said. "Hope you like omelets and cinnamon rolls,"

I snorted. "Are you kidding? I used to eat omelets day and night, nonstop."

"Jacob we need to talk," Edward said. "In the garage."

"What are they talking about that they can't say in of us," I said. "I'm going to spy on them."

"What about your omelet and rolls," Bella said.

"Seth, you can have it."

"Awesomeness," He grins.

The garage door was close, but I can still hear what they're saying. I pressed my ear against the door. I heard Edward speaking.

"I think Carlisle should deliver the baby when he gets back."

WTF?

"What?"

"The baby is trying to avoid hurting Bella more and he's too big inside her. Bella's too fragile to delay."

"You think she'll make it?" Jacob asked.

"That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about,"

Bella wasn't going to make it?

"I'm so sorry that you're in so much pain, Jacob," Edward said. "I know you hate me for what I did to her. But I don't feel the same with you. You're been like a...brother, but if Bella going to live, I need your permission to change her in one of us."

"No. I don't-"

"I'm asking you as Ephraim's heir to give the choice," Edward said, urgently. "Bella doesn't have much time."

"Fine!" Jake shouted. "I give you my word as Ephraim's heir that this doesn't break the treaty. They can't deny that this was my rightful choice."

A second later, Bella screamed. I quickly ran back to the living room. Bella was in Rose's arm, jerking, finally vomiting blood. Seth was trying to hold Bella down. Bella's face was blank, Jake and Edward came into the room.

"Morphine!" Edward yelled

"Alice get Carlisle on the phone!"

"Fuck! What happened?" I asked.

"The placenta must have detached!"

"Meaning what!"

"He CAN'T BREATHE!" Bella shriek. "Get HIM OUT NOW!"

Her screaming had blown out my eardrums. The scene was blurry, everyone was going back and fourth. Bella was now naked, and I'll never forget the image I'm now seeing. Its not like I wanted to look but it was something you was curious about.

I heard a crunching and snapping sound. It was Bella's bones breaking. Her skin was bloody. I could still hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Listen for the heartbeat of Bella's and the baby," Edward said. I saw his teeth slice open Bella's skin where the baby was. Bella's heartbeat was kind of slow. Jacob was performing CPR on Bella.

"You promised to keep your heart beating, Bella!"

"Renesmee," Edward whispered. "Bree get me the syringe!"

I quickly looked for the damn needle as I was throwing things all over. "Shit! I can't find it!"

"Look again, dammit!" Jake yelled.

"Found them!" I said.

When I came back, Rosalie was taking Renesmee out of the room, Jacob was still doing CPR to a corpse, not ready to believe the truth.

Edward snatches the needle out of my hand and he "spitted" inside.

"My venom," Edward said.

"That could save her?"

"It works miracles," He assured me.

"Stick the damn thing in her already!"

At the same time, he plunged the huge silver needle into her heart. It gave Bella a jolt, but it was only one jolt.

Jacob left the room, so I followed after him.

"Jake?"

"Go," He muttered. "Just pour bleach into my brain and let it fried."

I could hear the pain and brokenness in his voice. He just lost his best friend, Bella. The only girl he ever loved. The one who rejected him.

"It killed Bella," He said. "Its heart was beating. Hers isn't"

I knew what he was thinking. He wanted her dead. Like Bella.

"No Jake!" I yelled. "Leave the baby alone,"

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY. BREE." Jacob gritted.

Rosalie was sitting on the white sofa with Renesmee up in the air.

"Perfect," Jacob muttered as he walks towards the sofa with me tugging on his shirt. I have to admit, I'm pretty stronger than him at the moment. Suddenly, he stops. I looked at his eyes, he was staring at something, and I saw him looking at Renesmee. Her eyes were like Bella's, chocolate brown. I was very confused. How can he go from a killer to a love struck puppy? Love struck? Holy shit! He's imprinted with Renesmee!

* * *

**Writing Play list**

**Unthinkable(I'm Ready) Alicia Keys (Seth and Bree's relationship)**

**Break of Dawn Michael Jackson (First time)**

**Stranger in Moscow Michael Jackson (Bree's feelings)**


	8. Seeing Him

**Do you guys think I should add Fred into the story, not to have a love triangle. If so, Fred will come back to Forks with a mate to find Bree. After Irina informs the Voturi, Fred brings 3 vegetarian covens he met when he was on the run : Burundi (African country), Japanese, and Jewish/Israel Coven (turn during the holocaust) to witness for Renesmee. Maybe Angela Weber will be a vampire, yes or no cause she was a real friend to Bella and it would be cool for them to be friends forever.**

**

* * *

**

He was in my dreams again. All night I dream that. It felt so real, I would wake up in the middle of the night in my room. I didn't want anyone to know about, not even Seth. Would he still love me? I was more worried about Edward because he can read my mind. Maybe if I didn't think about, I could avoid telling. I don't want to stress them out, especially Edward since Bella's transformation. He hasn't talked to Bella in a day and half.

Poor Bella. She must feel like charcoal burning in 100-degree weather. I feel her pain, literally. But I wonder if she'll be very hotter when Jacob tells her that he's imprinted with her baby. Will she tear him limb to limb and drink his blood? Would Jake let her?

I want to find Fred. I do love Seth, but I need to know if he's okay. Fred was my first friend that cared about me, like Diego.

"Bree?" Alice said at my door.

"Yeah, Alice?"

"Seth's outside,"

I felt a smile on my face. "Okay,"

I quickly put on some old washout jeans with a short sleeve red shirt and headed out the door. I caught Seth playing with Renesmee with Jacob. Jacob was giving her a piggyback ride while Seth was playing peek-a-boo. Renesmee looked more like a 6 month old than a newborn. Her hair was the same bronze color like Edward's and had Bella's chocolate brown eyes. She looked like the female version of Edward.

"Hey, Jake, Seth, Renesmee," I said.

"Bree," Jacob stuttered. "How l-long have-"

"That you like to give piggy backs," I laughed.

I grabbed Renesmee and she touches my face. I was seeing Bella during the violent birth that nearly killed Bella.

"You miss mommy?"

She nodded, making her curls bounced.

"One more day," I told her. "Just one more day."

"If she can control herself," Jacob said. "Since Bella's a newborn, its best that we keep Nessie and you away from her."

"Come on, Bree!" Seth said. "Got a surprise for you,"

"Where?"

"If I tell you the surprise is ruin." Seth said teasingly. He took out a black bandana and wrapped it around my eyes.

"Followed the sound of my voice,"

I nodded. We been walking for a long time, I keep tripping over sticks, stones, holes etc.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned. "My feet are screaming!"

"Actually," He said. "Yes, we're finally here."

I removed the bandana and saw a brown blanket lying on the ground with a couple of small pillows. I smell chocolate cake.

"I smell cake," I said. "Having a picnic?"

"Yeah, I figured you needed the break from the situation."

"Really?" Then he kissed me. I was kissing him back. I wrapped my hands around his neck, while he wrapped his around my waist. I pulled closer to him savoring every inch of him. We fell on the blanket and laughed.

He suddenly pulled away from me and attacked my neck. I was taken by surprise for a minute until he pushed me over so that he was on top. But I was now seeing Riley's face, his hands roaming against my skin, his red eyes looking at me instead of warm browns of Seth's, a cold touch.

I couldn't breathe. Riley grinned at me. I started to cry. I managed to push "Riley" off me. I got into a fetal position, hoping that Seth was here.

"Bree?" Seth whispered.

I opened my eyes to see Seth right in front of me. No Riley, just my own Seth.

I didn't realize that I was shaking until Seth tried to hold me. He pulled me closer to his chest and whisper things to calm me down. I cried harder. As he felt myself tense against him, he nuzzled my neck and let that rumbling noise vibrate out of his chest to soothe me.

"I'm so sorry," Seth said, patting my back. "I should have gone that far."

"No," I croaked. "It wasn't you."

"Who then?"

I remained silent. His hands cup my cheeks to force me to look at him. I never felt so safe in my life, with Seth.

"Bree, I know that you probably don't want to talk about it," Seth said. His voice got more urgent. "But please, I need to know what wrong. I can't protect you if I don't know what I'm supposed to protect you from. Please."

"Before I was a vampire...Riley raped me."

**Sweet Sacrifice (Bree seeing Rily in Seth's place)**

**Going Under (Bree's trauma)**

* * *

**Possible Covens that could help the Cullens**

**Burundi Coven**

**Gustav*-Dalia, Adam-Adina, Nala*-Leo**

**Japanese Coven**

**Kagome*-Shun*, Hakari*-Takato*,Sakura***

**Jewish Coven**

**Vladek*-Anja*, Nadja***


	9. Not your fault, Bree

_"Bree, I know that you probably don't want to talk about it," Seth said. His voice got more urgent. "But please, I need to know what wrong. I can't protect you if I don't know what I'm supposed to protect you from. Please."_

_"Before I was a vampire...Riley raped me."_

* * *

I could feel Seth shake and quiver with rage, anger, and pain. My pain. The pain of his girlfriend getting rape by the person he killed. The rage of killing. The anger of him not knowing that it was Riley. I feared that he would phase and won't control himself and maybe kill me. I still had some vampire traits but still a werewolf could cut through our skin.

And I seen Emily many times to know how dangerous it are to be near an anger wolf. Unconsciously, his arms had wrapped around me, holding me protectively against his chest while a low dangerous growl filled the air. I whimpered. He immediately cut off the growl and began to force his rage down.

"I'm sorry," I said, apologetic. "I should have upset you-"

"You're apologizing to me for being rape?" He said.

"That and in case you phased." I said before breaking into another sob. I buried my head into his chest. In response, Seth lowered his forehead to rest against mines, staring at my very bloodshot eyes.

"Listen to me," He said firmly. "You did nothing wrong. That damn leech Riley did. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's Riley's fault." He closed his eyes in pain. "And mines."

I was shocked at his lost sentence. "How?"

"If only I had imprinted with you before you were change," Seth said. "I would have protected you, but I failed to."

I shake my head in denial. "No Seth. You did nothing wrong. We didn't even know of each others existence."

"I still feel guilty," Seth said, stroking my hair. "You were only like 15 years old?"

"Yeah," I choked. Then I tried to joke about. "Every girl's dream of the first time."

At the moment, all I wanted was him, my Seth. "Can you keep holding me? I feel at peace."

He smiled. "Yes,"

"I l-love you." I managed to say against his chest. Seth just held me against him. His heart expands with warmth as he heard those three meaningful words and he tightened his grip. "I love you too" he whispered into my hair. I began sing as I sleep in Seth's arms.

* * *

_Seth_

She sounded beautiful when she sings. It was one of her favorite songs.

_Boy if you ever left my,_  
_My side,_  
_It'd be like taking the sun from_  
_The sky_  
_I'd probably die without_  
_You in_  
_My life_  
_Cause I need you to_  
_Shine, shine_  
_Your light_  
_Oooohhhhhhh_

When Seth hears this, its like Bree describling how she would feel without him. Or how he makes her feel.

_(Boy I never thought) Never thought I'd feel a love like this _  
_Better than our first date _  
_Sweeter than our first kiss (and you) _  
_Ain't no other person for me _  
_You're my best friend _  
_My lover _  
_(Baby you're) My everything _

_You're everything to me, whoa _  
_The air that I breathe, ooooohhh _  
_I sigh so I see, ohhh _  
_You're everything to me _

_I feel so stupid!_ Seth though._ I'm so sorry, Bree! I should have been there to protect you._

He didn't blame himself complete, he's just mad because he didn't notice the signs. Maybe there were no signs to recognized. She probably had found a way to forget about. Riley. He did this to his Bree. How dare that fucking leech rape a 15 year old!

"You hate me," Bree said in her sleep. "Seth thinks I'm a slut."

He got worried. He would never hate Bree or think of her as a slut. Bree started to shake violently in his arms, then came a cry, and Bree was acting as if she was pinned down.

"Bree," His voice was frantic. She's losing it, Seth. Take her back home so that Carlisle could help her. Carlisle.

"NO! RILEY!" Bree screamed. She had clawed out his eardrums with her screaming. It was worst than Bella's during Nessie's birth.

He didn't know how long he was running. He didn't care. He wanted Bree to be safe and healthy. She was swinging and kicking.

"Seth," Carlisle said. "What happen to Bree? Why is she-"

"She's having bad dreams," Edward said, his voice had anger. "Of Riley. Raping her."

"He's right," Seth said. "Bree told me that Riley raped her before she was transformed."

Seth handed the screaming sleeping hybrid into Carlisle arms.

Pain crossed on Carlisle's face. "Don't worry Seth. I'm going to take care of her, physically. But the mental part needs time to heal."

**

* * *

**

**Everything to Me Monica (Bree's feelings on Seth)**

**About Her Malcolm Marclaren (Seth's not knowing the rape)**


	10. Old Friend

_Seth handed the screaming sleeping hybrid into Carlisle arms._

_Pain crossed on Carlisle's face. "Don't worry Seth. I'm going to take care of her, physically. But the mental part needs time to heal."_

* * *

Fred

He has been searching for her for weeks. Bree was all he wanted to find. Diego was long dead, he knew that. But why did he let her go off to die? Why didn't he tell her that Diego was dead. Then Fred won't have to be here. Then Bree would be safe, with him and Natalie.

"Fred," Natalie said. "Have you picked up a trail?"

"Not yet," Fred said.

Maybe she's dead. She's gone. He took a sniff on the book again he had given her. Sniffed the air. Found a trail. 10 miles or more going west of Forks.

"Got her scent?"

Fred pointed towards the forest. Running was amazing, so unreal, everything was blurry. Even Natalie look completely out of focus, the only thing you can see is her black hair. God she looked beautiful like that. Then this horrible wet dog smell hit their noses.

"Holy shit!" Natalie said, pitching her nose.

A wolf growled. Natalie and Fred quickly got into their protective crouch position. Three wolves appear, russet, gray and brown colored.

Natalie snarled at the gray wolf. The female of the pack seen to be challenging Natalie, baring her teeth at the black haired vampire.

"I never seen wolves this big before," Fred said, studying the sandy and russet wolves.

"These ain't wolves," Natalie growled.

"If they're not" Fred asked. "Then what the hell are they?"

"Smelly ugly sons of bitches," Natalie spat, her teeth sharp and bare. She was snarling and growling back at the gray wolf.

"Fred," Natalie said, never taking her eyes of the wolves. "I was always against harming animals..."

She shifts her death glare back to the gray female. "But with this bitch, I'll make an exception."

Before Fred could stop her, the other male wolves jumped towards him, snapping their jaws, clawing at his throat.


	11. Leah's Secret

**My favortie reviewers 3**

_**TwilightLover8000**_  
_**2010-09-23 . chapter 10**_

_**OMG! Fred dont die!**_

_**BreeTanner308**_  
_**2010-09-23 . chapter 10**_

_**thanks for updating but i really wanna know what's wrong with bree so please please update soon.**_

_**Umbra8191**_  
_**2010-09-22 . chapter 10**_

_**great chapter i can't wait for the next update.**_

_**BreeTanner308**_  
_**2010-07-30 . chapter 9**_

_**awesome chap. please update soon**_

_**Umbra8191**_  
_**2010-07-29 . chapter 9**_

_**great chapter i can't wait for the next update.**_

_**BreeTanner308**_  
_**2010-07-29 . chapter 8**_

_**great chap. i dont think u should make angela weber a vamp. but update soon.**_

_**Umbra8191**_  
_**2010-07-28 . chapter 8**_

_**great chapter i can't wait for the next update.**_

_**Umbra8191**_  
_**2010-07-27 . chapter 7**_

_**great chapter i can't wait for the next update.**_

_**icdeadppl**_  
_**2010-07-27 . chapter 6**_

_**great chapters i can't wait for the next update.**_

_**BreeTanner308**_  
_**2010-07-27 . chapter 6**_

_**omg, poor bree.**_

_**Umbra8191**_  
_**2010-07-26 . chapter 6**_

_**great chapters i can't wait for the next update.**_

_**Umbra8191**_  
_**2010-07-22 . chapter 4**_

_**great story i can't wait for the next update.**_

_**vampbooklover3000**_  
_**2010-07-20 . chapter 3**_

_**Awwww! I really like this! Update !**_

* * *

"_Fred," Natalie said, never taking her eyes of the wolves. "I was always against harming animals..."_

_She shift her death glare back to the gray female. "But with this bitch, I'll make an exception."_

_Before Fred could stop her, the other male wolves jumped towards him, snapping their jaws, clawing at his throat._

**

* * *

**

**Seth**

Seth Clearwater was sitting next to Bree as she lay in her bed, sleeping. Carlisle gave her some mild sedatives by injections, in which help the poor girl relaxed after that incident in the forest.

He was both angry and frustrated. Seth was angry that the fact Riley was the main reason why Bree is in her terrible current condition. He's frustrated that maybe Bree wouldn't want to be with him after admitting she was raped.

"Please wake up," He begged her, squeezing her hand.

It literally killed him to she her like that. Leah told constantly that she'd be fine if he left her alone for a while. And constantly, Seth told his sister that he _needs _to be here when she wakes up.

"Seth I know how much you love her," Leah said. She looks at Bree, then to her younger brother. Seth looked Leah face to face. He saw the one emotion she only had when Sam broke her heart: pain. "But sometimes love is about letting go."

"What are trying to say?"

"I just want you to know there's a chance-"

"What Leah?" Seth said, more pissed off then usual. "That she is going to leave me? That she'll hate me? She's going to be like you when Sam left you for Emily?"

"That's not what-" Leah tried to say but Seth interrupted her.

"Just because Sam imprinted on Emily and left you doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to the whole pack!" Seth nearly screamed. "You just got your heart broken, it's not like you got-"

Leah was now crying. Seth was surprised at his sister. She never cries, or shows any emotion that makes Leah appear…nice. Did he say too much? Or was she really raped?

"Leah, was you…raped?" Seth asked. Leah kept her head down, still crying silently.

"Oh shit, Leah. I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Just leave it alone, please!" Leah said, leaving Seth alone in Bree's room.

Now he really felt frustrated, first his girlfriend, now his sister. _Nice job, Seth. Really screwed up big time. _He mentally cursed himself.

Now Seth heard Jacob's howling. _Damn, Jake must have found out!_

He gave Bree a quick kiss on her forehead: "I'll be back. Promise." As soon as Seth rushed out the door, he phased into his wolf form. Jacob and Leah were waiting for him.

"_You called?"_

"_I got this vampire scent, coming to the Cullen's" _Jake said., his giant head gestured towards the west.

"_What are you two waiting for let's kick some vampires ass," _Leah said as she ran off into the forest.

"_For once I agree with her,"_ Jacob said.

"_Guess Leah didn't say,"_

_

* * *

_

**Bree**

_I couldn't get him off of me. It was like he was a part of me or glued to my skin. He bit my neck and greedy suck the blood. I felt dizzy. Riley's tongue felt...good. I wanted to scream but I got was a moan. I wasn't supposed to do that. What is wrong with me? It was so real. I was back in the forest with Seth. Now under Riley's mercy. It kept switching back and fourth, I couldn't tell what's real anymore._

_Am I going insane? I wanted to die. I rather be dead right now. Maybe I would be with Diego. At that moment, I wanted to rip, tear, kill. I hiss, growled, and snarled at Riley. He enjoyed it, it made him thrust into me hard._

"_Great," I heard Leah's voice. "More fucking vampires?"_

"_The sooner we kill them," Jacob said. "The sooner we get back."_

"_Right," Seth growled. He glanced at their eyes. "Guys? I don't think they're dangerous."_

_Leah and Jacob snarled. "Are you trying to be friends with every vampire you meet."_

"_Look at their eyes! Its honey, not red!"_

_The black hair vampire was snarling at Leah. Leah snarled back. I looked at the male. I was seeing Fred! He's still alive!_

"_Fred!" I screamed._

"_Bree?" Jacob said confused._

_The female jumped to attack Leah. Jacob and Seth suddenly jumped at Fred, teeth bearing and snapping jaws._

"NO!" I screamed.

I was back in my bed. Fred's here but not much longer if I don't stop them. I quickly jumped out of the window, not caring that I was wearing a nightgown or that I have broken my window, but only cared about whether Fred and Seth was going to kill each other.

* * *

**Fred**

Fred moved out of the way. The wolves bumped into each other. He laughed at them. The large male roared at him.

"I know you can do better than that, Scooby Doo," Fred taunted. "Come on. Gimmie your best shot."

The smaller male had its jaws snapping for Fred's hand and nearly got Fred. _Damn, these wolves must know we're not humans._

Fred snarled at the larger male. He turned his head and saw Natalie still fighting the female wolf, and at looks like both were equally match. Natalie grabbed the gray wolf by the throat as the wolf was snarling in frustration. In one swift motion, Nat threw her like a rag doll right into the larger male.

"Damn, Natalie,'

"Vamps rule as the wolves-" But was cut off when the smaller wolf suddenly attacked Fred from behind him. "Fred."

Natalie wanted to rush to his aid, but Fred stops her.

"No, he's mine!"

He could smell Bree on the wolf. "What the hell did you do the her?"

When Fred said Bree's name, the wolf howled in anger and now both of them were wrestling with each other, rolling around.

Suddenly, Fred was no longer fighting the wolf. He felt two warm hands on his arm and they ripped him away from the wolf. He snapped his and couldn't believe it: Bree.

"Bree?" He muttered. He turned back to the wolf and saw…a young shirtless boy and…Bree? _I'm going crazy. _How can she be here and over there at the same time?

"Oh, Fred," Bree said hugging him tightly. He was still slightly confused. She must have been reading his mind. "You must be wondering why there are two of me?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I kind-of did."

"This is going to be hard,"

* * *

**Please review. Oh and please don't kill me cause I put that Leah was rape around the time Sam imprinted, it wasn't Sam or either of the pack members. I use this when writing this chapter, maybe to show a brother/sister moment, sorry if I offened anyone with this, explain why Leah's strong and how she learn to deal with it. I'll explain how she kept it from the pack.**


	12. Reunion

**Sorry about that, whats it been oct 25? Wow that's a long time. I got "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner"**

**

* * *

**

_Suddenly, Fred was no longer fighting the wolf. He felt two warm hands on his arm and they ripped him away from the wolf. He snapped his and couldn't believe it: Bree._

_"Bree?" He muttered. He turned back to the wolf and saw…a young shirtless boy and…Bree? I'm going crazy. How can she be here and over there at the same time?_

_"Oh, Fred," Bree said hugging him tightly. He was still slightly confused. She must have been reading his mind. "You must be wondering why there are two of me?"_

_He laughed. "Yeah. I kind-of did."_

_"This is going to be hard,"_

* * *

**Bree**

I knew that the situation got more complicated when Fred came back into my life again. In Seattle, Fred was always there to protect me from the other newborns. He was like an older brother or protector in a strangest way.

As I help Fred up, I glanced over to the black haired beauty that Leah was fighting with. I wonder who was she to him?

"Bree?" A pale hand waved across my face. It was Fred.

"Sorry," I said. I gave Fred a surprise tight hug. But it was sort of like hugging steel that had softens a little. "I missed you, a lot."

"I missed you too." He said.

I looked back at Seth and clone "Bree". She was helping him out, checking for wounds he might he received, but I'm pretty sure that they were heal.

_His wounds are healing. _I told her.

_Okay._

I could instantly feel Fred's glaze at me. "How come there are two of you?"

"Well, the thing is that umm….." The howling of Leah cut me off. She was still trying to fight the black hair vampire, but lucky Emmett was holding Leah back from killing her. Fred growls.

"That damn dog is trying to kill my mate!" Fred exclaimed.

_His mate?_ Freaky Fred has a girlfriend?

"I'm going to kill her," Fred gritted.

My eyes went wide. "Don't worry. My brothers will make sure that Leah won't hurt…."

"Her name is Natalie,"

"Right, Natalie. We'll make sure that she can't hurt Natalie or the other way around." I said.

Fred stares at Leah with disgust. "That thing has a name?"

"She's a werewolf, so is those other two." I gesture towards Jake and Seth.

I felt a sudden shudder. My whole body went into a tremor, fingers twitching rapid as my head rolls around like its about to fall off my body. I lost control of my body as I fell face first into the ground.

"Bree?"

* * *

**Fred**

Fred was taken by surprised as Bree suddenly went into sudden convulsion. Her eyes were rolled half way backwards, her head roll awkwardly like it was detached from the body, as tired to pick her up but she jerked away from him.

He saw this young shirtless boy marched up to him, breathing heavily, nostrils flared and eyes narrowed right at Fred.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He growled.

"I didn't do nothing to her!" Fred yells. He stands up to the male, making Fred a couple of feet taller. "Why-"

The sound of Bree's gasping made both of them snap their heads towards her. Her chest pushes itself up as her head supports herself.

Fred and the boy felt a warm presence. Fred saw silver like wind creeping towards Bree. Its movement was like a snake, it wraps itself around Bree's chest and dissolves into her body. Then her body just drops itself on the ground, going limp.

The boy got on his knees. Fred cocked his head.

"Bree?" The boy said frantically, gently shaking her.

She didn't response. The boy picks up Bree bridal style with no effort. Fred stares in confusion. How could this human carry this vampire without frustration?

"Where are you taking her?" Fred demanded.

"Why the hell should you know? " The boy snaps. "Who the hell are you and why the interest in Bree?"

Fred huffs. "My name is Fred and I am interested in Bree because I'm her friend."

The boy growls softy at Fred. "You're her friend?"

"Yes, but right now," Fred said sternly. "She needs help now, and my intensions is not important for now."

The boy hesitated for a moment. "Fine. But you and your girlfriend stay away from her until she gives the okay."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"What is your name?"

"It's Seth."

* * *

**Seth**

Seth was carrying Bree back to the Cullen house along with Jake, Leah, Emmett, and those two other vampires. He didn't fully trust them.

"If you don't trust them," Leah whispers. "Then why are you letting these leeches come with us?"

"I really don't know, but the weird one said he knows Bree." Seth said.

"He could be lying."

He didn't want to listen to Leah's claims on Fred and the other vampire. He, well Fred claims to have known Bree. And if that was true then he must have been the one who changed her into a vampire.

But that really matter at the moment, all he care about now was Bree. Ever since he imprinted on her, she has gone through some major physical changes. Like becoming half human some she can bear children and being human means blood in her veins, which means living with a family of vampires is not a good thing.

Bree is also going through some emotional distress. The second-in-command of the Seattle newborn army of vampires, Riley, had raped Bree before he turns her into a vampire. Seth wanted to kill Riley but he already done that. And he's been worry about her and Leah since she too was raped. It was hard for the youngest wolf to understand how did she hid this from the pack? In wolf form they could hear each other's thoughts, intended or not.

As they got to the Cullen's, Carlisle and Jasper rushes out of the house. Jasper stops dead in his tracks. Alice comes out of the house.

"Its okay," Alice tells Jasper. "They're not enemies."

Seth watched as Jasper expression went from hunter to somewhat friendly stranger. This look was like "I don't hate you but I don't like you."

Seth saw the tired face of Carlisle. Carlisle signs and shakes his head in shame.

"What was she thinking?" Carlisle mutters.

"She knew that I was in trouble," Seth said.

"So what happen?" Carlisle asked. He places his hand on her throat then moves it to her heart.

"Is she-" Seth asks, but was unable to finish his sentence as he felt something trapped in his throat.

"She is still alive, but her pulse is very faint." Carlisle explains.

"I think it has something to do with her gift." Seth said. "She made a clone to help me and suddenly the clone Bree just turned into a silver energy thing and went back into Bree."

Carlisle stares at him with amusement. "Really?"

The vampire, Fred, comes up to greet Carlisle.

"My name is Fred," He introduces. The black hair vampire comes to his side. "And this is my mate, Natalie."

Carlisle smiles at them. _He's way too soft. _Seth though. Carlisle, next to Esme, was the least violent Cullen vampire, maybe its because he has never killed a human or his compassion.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen,"

Seth wasn't in the mood for introductions, he wanted attention for Bree, now!

"Carlisle, you never did test on her gift?" Seth asked. "Or seen her do it, have you?"

The elder Cullen shook his head. "No, she never wanted to. Said that it drains herself out."

"When she does it?" Fred asks.

Carlisle shrugs. "I can't recall."

Seth felt relief rush over him as he felt Bree move in his arms. She made a low groaning sound as she slowly opens her eyes.

She smiles slightly at Seth. "Hi."

"Hey, you okay?" He asks, stroking her hair.

"I feel so drained out, like I used so much of my life force."

* * *

**Please Review, I would so love that! Sorry its just I wanted to do other stories.**


	13. Explain

_She smiles slightly at Seth. "Hi."_

_"Hey, you okay?" He asks, stroking her hair._

_"I feel so drained out, like I used so much of my life force."_

* * *

**Bree**

I was feeling…whole again. But I still had the feeling of loss of energy. It feels like I was in control again, so the first thing I did was open my eyes.

Seth, as usual, was the first person I saw. He flashed that cocky grin he knows that I adore so much.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey you okay?" Seth asks me as he strokes my hair.

I shrug a little. "I feel so drain out, like I used so much of my life force."

"Was it because of your gift?" He asked.

I never really though about it. The first time that I tried to was when Kevin and Spider-Man was trying to rip my limbs. I remember wishing that there were two of me and than suddenly, boom, another Bree Tanner. But then I felt so weak at the time. So that was like the first time and I never did it again until they, other newborns, attacked the Cullens.

I nodded. "I think so."

"Maybe we should do those test than." Carlisle said.

As Seth lays me down on the very soft, white couch, Fred walks up to me along with his very beautiful mate, Natalie.

"Hi," Fred said.

Oh, I almost forgot about him! "Fred, I thought I never see you again."

"Me too," He said. "After I found out that Diego and everyone else was killed I thought that you were….."

"Dead?" I finished for him.

He nods. "I should have made you and Diego come with me. I should have known that Riley killed him-"

"Wait," Carlisle said. "You were one of the newborns from Seattle?"

"Yes I was," Fred said. "But I left before the attack. My plan was to go to Vancouver and wait for Bree. She wanted to wait for Diego.."

"But I didn't know that he was already dead." I said sadly. If I knew that Diego was dead already, I would have left with Fred.

I heard someone rushing down the stairs. I look over my shoulder to see Emmett and Edward.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my brother, Emmett," Edward explains.

"Please to meet you," Fred said. "I'm-"

Edward raises his hand to stop him. "I know, Fred and Natalie."

Even for vampires, that still freaked them out. Fred and Natalie gave each other looks in confusion.

"He's a mind reader," I told them.

"I know that were mythical creature and other shit," Natalie said. "But I have to admit, that was weird."

I had to agree with her, Edward did come out too strong. Then the though of Bella came into my mind. With all of my sudden drama, I totally have forgotten about poor Bella.

"Alice said that she should be coming in a few hours," Edward said.

_Dude, you really need give mental privacy._

"Sorry," He said.

"But that means Renesmee and Bree shouldn't be around the house then," Jasper said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Bella is a newborn meaning that she'll have blood thirst." Edward said. "We, as much as she, don't want to put you and Renesmee in danger."

"Who's Bella," Natalie asked.

"My wife,"

"You're married?" Fred asked.

"Yes, newlyweds."

"I didn't think that vampires could get hitched," Natalie said surprised.

"So Natalie where are you from originally?" Carlisle asked.

"Australia." She said. If she was from Australia, then where's her aussie accent? Or the shorts, kangaroos, cowboy hat with the boomerang? "I lost the accent when I met Fred."

"You traveled to Australia?" I asked Fred.

"Yup." He said. He added the Australian accent. "Crikey mates."

"So how did you two meet?" I asked.

"I don't want to get into detail, but it was love at first sight." Natalie said.

Fred rolls his eyes. "More like "Who the hell are you?"

Natalie had a offended expression. "I said sorry, Freddie."

"I know but I love you," Fred said, kissing Natalie on the cheek.

"Natalie how long-" Carlisle began to ask, but was cut off by Natalie.

"I have been a vampire? About 5 years," Natalie answers. "I am 17 years old, but technically, I should be 22 years old."

"Women." Emmett whispers to Jasper. "They lie about their age."

Everyone had giggle at Emmett's joke.

"I hate to interrupt but Bella's should be coming down _really _soon." Alice said. "So Bree its time to leave."

I stare at the little pixie in annoyance. "Where's Renesmee?"

"Rose has her."

I couldn't believe of all people, they left a half human baby with the same vampire who tired to kill her mother as she was giving birth. Stupid much?

"So where am I suppose to go?" I asked her.

"Duh, Emily's or Seth's…."

"I only asked a question don't be such a smart-ass."

* * *

Alice made me, Seth, Natalie and Fred leave the house. I mutter something that will never be on T.V. because how dirty they are.

"I never knew you had a potty mouth," Seth teased.

"Please," I snorted.

"She does," Fred said.

I saw how Seth's expression completely changes from my sweet BFF to deadly stranger after Fred's comment. Both Seth and Fred stare at each other like two lions about to fight over a dead animal.

And at this very moment, I know the pain of being Bella Swan. Looking them was like looking at Edward and Jacob. I was Bella. And this made me think about what was going on in their heads.

Did Fred love me romantically?

I quickly pushed that though out of my mind. Fred was with Natalie. She was the most beautiful vampire next to Rosalie, but with the somewhat Leah's attitude. I admit I love Fred, but only as a friend and nothing more.

"What the hell is your problem?" Natalie ask the vampire and the werewolf.

"Nothing," Seth responded, not taking his eyes off Fred. "Nothing at all."

"Umm…Seth," I begged to ease the tension. "I need to go hunt."

And the funny thing, I was very serious. I can't remember the last time I fed. All I can worry about is that annoying dry, burning feeling in my throat.


	14. Prey

**Bella**

Everything was so clear. I didn't need air, but I liked it. I could taste everything that was in the room. Even the burning taste of my vampire venom was in my mouth, but the mix of chlorine and ammonia tainted it.

I heard the sound of the others, breathing again now that I did. Their scent was very sweet and pleasant, in many varies: chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon, hyacinth, pear, seawater, rising bread, pine forest, leather, apple, moss, lavender….It was too many to name.

The T.V. downstairs was on mute, and I think I heard Rosalie adjusting her weight. Then I heard rap music, it was fading away like a car passing by with the windows down.

Could I hear the freeway?

Someone lightly squeezed my hand. I knew that it was Edward. His touch was now warm instead of the icy cold I was use to but his skin still remains smooth like marble.

My vampire family waited for cautiously against the far wall by the door, Emmett and Jasper in the front. Like there was danger. My nostrils flared up, searching for a threat but then I stop as I just realized that I was the danger.

But all I could worried about was Edward's face. How many seconds, minutes, hours, days, and months of my life have I deemed of perfection?

"Bella?" Edward said in a low calming tone. "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything's fine."

Everything? My mind spun out, going back to my last human hour. But it was so dark and blurred.

When he meant everything was fine, did that include Renesmee? With Rosalie? Or Jake, was he fine? Did my long-suffering best friend hate me now? Did he, Leah, and Seth went back to Sam? Was Bree okay?

Was the family safe or have I caused a war? Did Seth and Bree run off to escape the war? And Charlie, he must have called. What the hell was I suppose to tell him? Hi dad, umm…so I gave birth to a half-human/vampire baby that nearly killed me so in order to save me, Edward turned me into vampire?

I was a newborn vampire. That infamous dry feeling was proof of that. I was now a soulless killing machine. No reasoning. No emotion. No life. Lived to feed on the innocent.

Edward's hands cupped my face, which stops my from going insane in my own head. I threw my arms around him. I pressed my face into his smooth chest.

"Ow…Bella, be careful."

I was stronger than Edward. "Oops."

"Don't panic love."

I smiled at him. "I love you." I was taken by surprised by how my voice rang like a bell.

"As I love you." He told me. Then he kisses me.

Wow! How different was this!

"You been holding back," I accused him.

"It was very necessary at the time, Bella." Edward said. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. If he was kissing me like this when I was human….

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asks me.

"Overwhelmed."

"Yes, it can be quite confusing."

"But I feel like me." I admitted.

"You're quite controlled." Carlisle said. "More so than I expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

I didn't get it. Lucky Carlisle saw my expression.

"What do you remember." He asked me.

"Everything was dim." I answered. "The baby couldn't breathe…."

"Renesmee is healthy and well," Edward assures.

"Oh, damn," Carlisle cursed. "I'm sorry, Bella. Your thirst must be very uncomfortable."

Honestly, my thirst didn't bother me until he mentions it, which brings on the burning dry pain.

"Let's hunt, Bella."

Me? Hunt? With Edward? But…_how?_ I didn't know what to do.

"I'll show you." Edward said. He rubs my throat. "I don't want you to be hurting."

"I'm fine." I said. "Wait, First."

It was Carlisle who spoke. "Yes?"

"I want to see her. Renesmee." I told him. I looked around the room, the only one that was missing was Bree. "And where's Bree?"

I saw Edward and Carlisle exchange guarded glances.

"What?" I demanded.

"Bella," Edward said calmly. "That's not really good idea. Their both half human. Their hearts beats, and blood runs in their veins. Until we're sure you're in control…you don't want to put them in danger do you?"

I frowned. Of course I don't want that! I remember hearing that Bree somehow became half-human because Seth had imprinted with her. Jake told me that the reason for imprinting was to continue the legacy.

So if that's true, then Bree can bear children with Seth.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Renesmee."

"Rosalie,"

"And Bree?"

"She's suppose to be with Seth," Carlisle said. "But I'm really concerned about her."

"Why?" I asked.

"I think its best to focus on your thirst, Bella." Edward said.

I was getting kind-of frustrated. "What about Jake and Charlie?"

"Bella." Edward said. "You need to relax. First let's take care of that thirst, then I'll answer your questions."

**

* * *

**

**Bree**

My throat suddenly went all dry and burned, a lot. It burned so mush that I had to wrap a hand around it. I used this to stop this high tension between Seth and Fred.

"Seth," I said. "I. Really. Need. To. Hunt."

Seth took his eyes off of Fred and stares at me with an apologetic look. I was happy that he didn't look like a killer anymore. Natalie gives Fred a look.

"I'm so sorry," Seth said. Watching as his whole body went into a sudden tremor, Fred and me took a few steps back as Seth phases into his wolf form. The sandy color wolf stretches his legs out and yawns deeply.

I laughed at him.

_What's funny? _

_You yawning. It's so weird. _I smiled at him. Seth nuzzles his big nose at my neck. I giggle.

_I'll give you something to laugh about._

"You can hear him?" Fred asked.

I blushed. "It's my gift too. I can hear werewolves though when they're in wolf form."

_I can hear him too._ The voice I recognized to be Natalie's. I stare in her direction. How could she do that?

"I'm sorry," She said. "You see, when I'm around other vampires with extra abilities I can "imitate" that. Or so to speak."

"That's…like amazing." I said.

* * *

As me and Seth was running through the forest, I could hear laughter coming from the house along with Alice gritting her teeth.

Why were they laughing?

Then I remember Bella. She must have woken up, feeling strong and confused. I took a deep breath. I caught Edward and Bella's scent mingled together. Bella must be on her first hunt.

I stop, trying to find prey. I sniff out for animals. So far, nothing. I groan in frustration. All we can hear is the sounds of the birds and the wind blowing.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_About what?_

_Riley._

_There's nothing to talk about. _

_You need to, Bree._

_That was a long time ago._

I started walking while Seth follows. _I really don't so…_

_So what? Bree, I'm worry about you._

I stop dead in my tracks. _Seth, can you smell them?_

His massive body stops right next to me, his fur being blown back and fourth in the wind. And far away, just a few feet, I could see the figures of Edward and Bella.

_Should we go back? _

_No way! You need to fed! I won't- _

Suddenly, Seth arched his back like a cat. He bares his teeth and growls. I got very scared. Then came this awful smell.

_What's wrong? _

_Someone was watching us. _

I quickly got on his back, grabbing on his long fur. The smell got more louder and we both could hear the footsteps, crushes on tree branches. Then the smell was gone and everything was quiet.

Too damn quiet.

"Let's-"

A black figure emerged from out of nowhere. It attacked Seth, which knocks him into the tree. I fell back onto the ground. I felt two hands gripping on my hair and left leg. I screamed for a second but then I felt the hand covers my mouth.

I could taste the dirt. I couldn't see my attacker, only watched as this large vampire kept on kicking Seth in the stomach. His giant head tries to get a good bite at this vampire, but then he slams his fist into Seth's head.

Seth howled in pain.

My attacker had a deep voice. "Looks like someone has a pet doggy."

I was so weak compared to him. Struggling against his grip, he yanks me by the hair. I screamed in his hand.

"We're going to have fun with you."


	15. Going Wild

**Natalie**

She stares at her in amusement. This was another side she has seen of Freaky Fred. Why was he acting like a jealous boyfriend? Bree wasn't with him.

"Fred, what's with you?" She asked.

"What?"

"The way you are acting with that kid." Natalie said.

"So…"

"Okay. 1.) He's only a kid and 2.) You need to be respectful." Nat explained. She really likes this family of vampires. Hell they're the closest things she'll ever get to a family.

Fred looks down. Natalie walks up to him and places both hands on each side of his broad shoulders.

"Oh, Nat." He began. "It's just that it feels like it's my job to protect her. Like…"

"You're her protective brother?" She finishes.

"Yeah, like that."

Then realization hit her. She could feel the wide grin forming on her face. Natalie saw Fred's confused expression.

"I know." Nat said.

"What?"

"You're the jealous big brother," She teased. "You, Fred, are upset that someone else is protecting Bree."

Fred cocks his head to the side. "That's stupid-"

"Then why are you so tense when the wolf is around?" She asked him.

"I don't like dogs."

Natalie rolls her eyes. "Don't you bullshit me, Fredrick."

"Nat, what did I say about calling me…._ that?"_ Fred gritted.

"That it annoys you," Natalie replied. "But you deserved it."

"Why?"

"You was being mean and disrespectful to Seth and Bree's relationship…" Natalie began but was cut off by Fred.

"What makes you say that they're together?" Fred asks, his voice frantic.

"When we was in the house and that mind reader…." Natalie explained. "I just heard Seth saying that Bree is his soul mate. Thus confirming that they're together."

Okay, Fred really needs to relax. Natalie loves him no matter what but this conflict he's having with Seth is not good.

And these vampires, they were like her. They don't want to harm human life so taking animals was better. She could only remember that unforgettable night. That burning feeling that seems like it was never going to end.

* * *

_5 years ago…_

_It was raining very hard. It was the rain season in Sydney. 17 year-old Natalie Conrad was rushing home from after-school. The buses were running very late and it started to pour down harder. Natalie had forgotten her umbrella, thus her hair becomes soaking wet. _

_"God damn." She cursed. She was so late for curfew. Nita and Carissa just had to get her to try the brownies._

_"Come on," Nita begged._

_"It takes all of the edge off."_

_"No." Natalie said firmly._

_Both girls gave her puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine."_

_Natalie felt a presence from behind her. She slowly turns around to find this man in a black rain jacket standing right behind her. Even in the pouring rain, she could see his unrealistic beauty. _

_His hair was an ebony color like hers, he was about 6 "0" ft., somewhat muscular as Fred, and he wore a pair of black shades._

_"You cold?" He asked._

_Natalie nodded. _

_"The buses won't be here for awhile," He said. "But I can give you a ride."_

_Natalie doesn't take rides from strangers. There was this voice in the back of her mind that was screaming, "Don't go. He's dangerous." _

_"I'm fine-"_

_The man grabs her by the arm. Natalie screams but he covers her mouth with his cold hand. His hand felt too cold, it was like icy cold. She tried to punch him but hit was like hitting rock. _

_"Stop it," He mutters in her ear. "You'll make it worst."_

_Natalie let the tears fall. _

_"Now let's get you out of the rain," _

_He was nearly dragging poor Natalie into this dark, urine-smelling alley. She spotted a small black van._

_He throws her on the floor of the van. Natalie whimpers. She was begging him to let her live and that she wouldn't tell a soul about it. He laughs at her. He takes out a bandana and wraps it around Natalie eyes. _

_"This is going to be painful. Very painful."_

_She felt sharp teeth breaking her neck skin. Then came on that burning feeling._

"Natalie!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"Do you hear that?" Fred said.

Natalie could hear the faint sound of a wolf howling in pain. Then the agony sound went silent.

Both vampires took off into the forest.

* * *

**Bree**

"Leave him alone!" I yelled. Seth was barely moving. I heard him whimpering in pain. "Just take me. But please stop hurting my boyfriend!"

The one who was hurting Seth slowly turned to face me. My heart stop beating and my breath were caught in my throat. My fear was growing. This couldn't be him? He was dead. Riley.

"Looks like you seen a ghost," He said.

"You can't be him." I shook my head in disbelief. "You're not Riley."

His lips curled up to reveal his sharp teeth. "No."

His whole face tenses up and morphs into another person. His hair changes from blonde into dark brown. It was one of the newborns I though was dead.

"Tyson?"

"In the flesh," He said. "Longtime no see."

"I thought they killed you." I spat, trying to sound brave.

"No. I knew Riley was full of it." He explained. "So me and my friend, Ryan, decided to ditch them. I though Riley killed you like how he killed your Diego."

"Leave him out of this!" I snarled. How dare he speak about Diego?

"You know, Bree." Tyson said. "I always though that you was pretty. But you were always near that damn what's-his-name?"

"It was Freaky Fred." Ryan said. "Always made me gag."

"Yeah." He shudders. Tyson bares his sharp, shiny teeth at me. I saw the lust growing, as his eyes got darker. I look back at Seth. His was breathing slow and was very stiff like a statue.

_Seth, what's wrong?_

_I can't move. I must be paralyzed. _

I heard both Ryan and Tyson snickering. Ryan's ebony color eyes glares at me. Suddenly, my whole body went stiff. I tried to move my legs or fingers but it was useless. It was like having an out-of-body experience.

"Now we don't have to worry about any problems," Ryan said. He pressed his cold, hard nose to my neck, inhaling my scent. He groans. "You smell like a virgin."

"You haven't give it to her doggy-style?" I heard Tyson teased. Seth growls.

Ryan's tongue dashes onto my neck, in which I shuttered in response. They have to be stupid or horny or both because I am not virgin (first time was not good one bit!).

"I'll go first,"

Tyson moved away from Seth and sat next to my limp body. A finger trail up from my thigh, stomach, and stopping at my breast. Tyson push my body so I was on my side. Then I felt one hand on my head and another on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes. I didn't know how I would react to vampire venom now since I'm half human.

_Seth, I love you._

_

* * *

_

**Bella**

As Edward and me were heading back so I could finally see my daughter, I stop dead in my tracks. So did Edward. This awful smell hit my nose like in coming truck. It was so bad that this could me a vampire vomit.

Something wasn't right. I heard cries coming from the northeast. I close my eyes and tried to listen more carefully.

Something snapped inside of me, as I knew who was making the cries. Bree.

I took off running. I was both running on anger and confusion. If Bree was in trouble then where is Seth?

As I kept on running, I felt that urge of protective instincts. Bree was my sister and if anyone who tries to harm her…

I growled.

The smell got stronger.

There were two vampires and both of them were near Bree. Seth was in wolf form but I noticed that he wasn't moving. Bree had complete fear in her ocean blue eyes. They got wider when she saw the sight of me.

Then I lost control.

In one swift leap, I managed to grab the one with the dark red hair and we crashed right into a tree, breaking almost half of it. I went right for the throat. Honestly, this wasn't much of a fight. His attempts to fight back were feeble once my mouth was on his neck and I yanked a good chuck. It sounded like I was breaking glass.

I watched as his head fell off his body. Cracks begin to form from the neck end. I turned to the brunette. His eyes were black with fury. He snarls at me, teeth bearing and then he charges at me.

As he was inches from me, two blurry figures erupted from out of the blue. It happens so fast.

I instantly recognized Leah as she had her massive jaws around the head. The other one was a black hair female vampire as she had tightly grips on his torso. And with a good tug, both ripped the threat into two pieces.

Leah's mouth crushes the head and spits it out, making gagging sounds in the process.

* * *

**Tyson can transform into a person's main fear.**

**Ryan can cause paralysis.**

**I thought it would be cool if Bella just lost control and killed someone (vampire but he was bad).**


End file.
